Bleed Like Me
by BlameItOnBeingGemini
Summary: Monsters aren't always what goes bump in the night or what lies under your bed, sometimes monsters are the things inside of you. The things that you put yourself through, for my mom it was dancing with the monster itself, for me it was self-hatred, but I like to call her Ana.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there, I'm BlameItOnBeingGemini and I have a werewolf/OC obsession. That's okay though because I think all of us here do. We're in a safe place here, you can give in to your desire. ;)  
I'll chat with you more below!  
**

_**Warning: Dark themes, proceed with caution**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight or it's respected characters, I do, however, own my many OCs.**

_Clearly, clearly I remember  
Days of useless crying  
Almost feeling dead_

Monsters aren't always what goes bump in the night or what lies under your bed, sometimes monsters are the things inside of you. The things that you put yourself through, for my mom it was dancing with the monster itself, for me it was self-hatred, but I like to call her Ana.

It's corrupt when you can't remember a time when hate didn't consume you, or when you can't think of a better relief than slicing your skin open, or a better accomplishment than seeing your bones jut out of your skin almost slicing you as well as the razor does.

I know this is irrational but I can't stop, I'm not strong enough for that.

I remember the first time one of mom's prince charming's snuck into my room, I was nine. Mom was knocked out I don't remember if it was because he knocked her out, or if she was just that high with the monster. I couldn't remember his name, or his facial features, but I remember his eyes.

They looked like my mom's; I soon realized that it was the monster. He kept muttering how pretty I was and trying to cuddle me, this sometimes happened before but usually if I stayed far enough away they left me alone and left the house, but he was persistent, and soon I was tainted.

I tried telling my mother, but she didn't believe me, I cried myself to sleep that night, and many more to come, but it didn't take long until before the tears ran dry. I began looking into the mirror with nothing in my eyes besides hate. I hated what I saw, I thought that maybe if I lost five pounds I'd like what I saw just a little more.

But as all stories involving Ana go, five pounds became ten and it just continued escalating from there. One meal here and there became all the meals and then throwing up when I wasn't strong enough to avoid them.

Calorie counting became automatic, and the real kicker is that my mom witnessed my dance, and did nothing.

It was okay though because once I was perfect everything would work out, but as I waited for perfection slicing my skin open helped ease the ache. I needed to feel my bones, needed to feel the ache in my stomach as it begged for food, needed to feel the razor cut as it sliced my pale skin.

The only solace I found was in dancing and the other people who were on crash diets admired my small frame. It made me feel good, when I became of age I ran away from my mom, but all the bad memories chased me. I kept dancing though; at least it kept the monsters away for a little bit.

**Hey, there, again. Are you still with me? Or did you tune out in the middle of the story, let me know by pressing that little blue button on the bottom, and yes that is my desperate plea for you to review. Was it that obvious? The next chapter is in third person, here's a little sneak preview!**

_The others just looked on bored not understanding the appeal of seeing people dance, but everything changed when a solo performer came on. She was a petite blonde, she couldn't have been taller than 5'4 and her body was thin and straight though you could see the muscles in her legs as she danced._

_Her body moved gracefully across the stage, it was a beautiful performance, but it wasn't until she locked eyes with one of the men that he became interested. The man stilled, his entire body tensed as his world became clearer, brighter somehow. His whole outlook on life changed the moment he saw her._

**Does that get you excited? No? Yes? I hope so! I'll probably upload tomorrow or maybe later today if I give, keep a heads up, well that's all I have to say!**

**Much love, stay flawed and gorgeous,  
Xoxo,  
BlameItOnBeingGemini**


	2. Chapter One

**Yeah, I gave in, this chapter I think has a different feel then the first. It's flashed forward a bit. I'll talk to you down in the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or it's respected characters, I only own my many OC's.****  
**

_You shift, you slide, you run, you hide  
__You can't escape your faith tonight  
__It's happening, it's happening, what you want  
__And you suffer from it_

"We're going to be late," a small child exclaimed stomping her foot, her tutu fluttering up as she completed the action. She glared at the large men in the room as they waited as well for their wives. She ran to one of the men ready to burst into tears.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be late to my first performance," she told him her voice on the verge of hysteria. The little girl's dark hair was curled into a tight bun and the light pink of her costume was a huge contrast compared to the dark copper of her skin tone.

"Emily," he called up to his wife holding their small child in his arms, as he tried to soothe her.

"We're looking for the camera," she called back down the stairs, the man shook his head as he went over to the counter and picked it up.

"It's down here Em," he called back up chuckling; however the small child did not find it funny as she continued to glare at the wall. Three women came down at that moment and went automatically to their significant others.

"We'll stay behind and set up the party," one of them whispered in Emily's ear before the two women went over and kissed their men goodbye.

"Seth, Brady, and Collin, you guys are going to stay here with the girls to set up," Emily told the youngest wolves, fixing them with a stern look in the process. She figured that the women would need more lackeys to boss around to set up for the party, and Blake alone couldn't do all of it. At these instructions the small girl gave a pout, but when given a stern look from her mother her tantrum was over before it started.

"Good luck, Bay," One of the women in the room said while she bent down to give the small girl a hug and the other people in the room echoed.

"Thanks Aunt Kim," the young girl replied with a toothy smile before she ran back over to her dad trying to pull him outside once more, he looked down at her fondly and chuckled as she growled and tried to pull him harder, using all the strength she had in her tiny body.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" a small boy with blonde hair complained tugging at his bow tie irritated. His father doing the same thing with his tie, the woman smiled at her two boys watching the similar exchange, but before his mother had a chance to Bailey was on the verge of hysterics once again.

"You have to go!" Bailey exclaimed causing a groan to come from the boy, his father leaned down to the pale boy and ruffled his hair; their contrast in skin was astounding.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad." He told him scooping him up in his arms.

"Let's go," the small girl exclaimed pulling her father's hand, he shook his head at her before scooping her up in her arms and going to strap her into her booster seat. The small girl sat in the back worried until they got to Forks, five minutes early, much to the child's excitement. She ran towards the opening of the studio but the man and women held on to her hand tightly in order to stop her from getting ahead of them, the child let our an impatient huff as she pleaded with them to go faster.

As soon as they got through the doors a red head came over and welcomed them in, a bunch of other little girls were dancing in their excitement, and other performers were getting ready as well, ignoring what was going on under their feet. Bailey went over towards her friends dragging the reluctant blonde boy with her, ignoring his constant protests, and began jumping around with the rest of her friends with the boy still in tow, until she let go and he ran quickly over to his dad and hid behind his legs. The adults in the room started to laugh at the bickering children.

The young girl realized that the boy had escaped her and began glaring at him, when he looked up he began setting the girl up with a glare of his own, sticking his tongue out and quickly darting back behind his father's legs. Bailey rolled her eyes at the boy and went back to jumping excitedly with her friends about their upcoming performance.

The tall men in the room looked out of place as the stage moms shuffled their kids around to get ready. The tall red head came up to the group of men and Emily and pointed them to where they could wait for the show to start.

"The children will be first, and then they are free to leave or stay to watch the other performances, there is a lot to see, and a lot of talent, it would be a great opportunity for them," she told them a smile breaking her delicate features as she went back over to the class, shooing the other mothers away, but much fiercer than she had the others, moms were a little trickier than dads, and show moms were as close to crazy as one gets without actually being considered crazy.

The men sat out in their seats still looking uncomfortable in their dressy attire all looking up at the stage extremely bored, wishing they got to stay home to party plan instead of the girls, but knowing that would've turned out a lot worse when they did it wrong and Emily chased them with a wooden spoon.

The show began, and the small girls began dancing to _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies_. Emily and Sam looked up proud at their daughter, as a smile almost broke her face and she stood on stage dancing her heart out.

Soon the children were coming down to join their parents, everyone was planning on making their leave, but the small child insisted to stay because she wanted to see the show, and the rest of the gang couldn't deny her something that brought her so much joy, plus they had already bought their tickets to the show so they might as well watch all of it.

The show passed by, much too quickly for the child and much too slowly for the men in the room. The child leaning as far up in her seat as she could and watched entranced as the dancers performed. When she was older she knew she wanted to be just like them, graceful and beautiful. Her wide eyes took in the scene before her moving her eyes fast as the couple danced, Emily stared down at her daughter smiling, and tapped her husband so that he could see awed look on their daughters face.

The others just looked on bored not understanding the appeal of seeing people dance, but everything changed when a solo performer came on. She was a petite blonde, she couldn't have been taller than 5'4 and her body was thin and straight though you could see the muscles in her legs as she danced.

Her body moved gracefully across the stage, it was a beautiful performance, but it wasn't until she locked eyes with one of the men that he became interested. The man stilled, his entire body tensed as his world became clearer, brighter somehow. His whole outlook on life changed the moment he saw her.

Sam looked over to the man in question and then to the women on the stage. His body became stiff as well, but a knowing smile graced his face, as he watched over his friend, ready to intercept if something went wrong.

The women on the stage moved with confidence and ease, while the man watched her entranced on how she glided across the stage but couldn't help but cringe before she landed one of her many jumps.

The song was upbeat and the rhythm in it was choppy, but the dancing on the other hand was not. Her body moved perfectly to the choppiness. When the song ended she got up and gave the crowd a nod before leaving. The curtains closing meant that that had to be the last act of the night.

"Paul?" Sam asked as the man looked mournfully up to the stage, frowning as she disappeared behind the curtains.

"Sam," he said frantically not knowing where she was or if he was ever going to see her again. Sam quickly looked into the program, trying to find something about her that would help soothe Paul's worries.

"Her names Ally," he told him softly handing him the program.

"Daddy," the little girl tugged on his pants leg before repeating his name. "Can we go meet her?" she pleaded him with her eyes and he smiled down at her before nodding. Soon enough the whole gang was outside waiting with an excited girl just so she could talk to her.

"Daddy, look, it's her," she told him before pulled him over with her. The small girl smiled up at the Blonde with idolization in her eyes. "You were amazing," she breathed before she jumped up and down trying to recap her favorite parts. The young women smiled down at the girl as she watched her.

"You were pretty amazing yourself, that performance was flawless," she told the child causing her eyes to widen at the compliment. She jumped up on the girl in a fierce hug.

The girl looked taken aback by the small rambunctious child, but soon chuckled and returned it to her.

"Well, sweetie, I have to get home, have a nice night, and I hope you keep dancing, you're very talented," she told the child as she made her leave, the girl smiled happily as she bounced back to the waiting group.

"Mommy," she began looking up at her mother, "When I'm older I want to dance like that," she told her and climbed into her booster seat in their van, and some of the wolves piled in as well and some went to Quill's car, as they followed the van back to La Push.

On their way there, fate must have taken pity on the growing anxiety of the werewolf as they pulled up to the dancer kicking her car that had broken down on the side of the road. Throwing insults at the car as she kicked it harder, and began hitting the hood.

"You stupid piece of rust!" she exclaimed kicking her tire again, and continuing muttering to herself. Paul was too astounded to get out of the car, but the others were quick to react.

"Do you need some help?" one of the men called out, she looked up startled, not expecting anyone to come by the deserted road. Paul soon recovered and pulled himself out of the car as he went to go help his imprint.

"Yeah, I've been having problems with it for a while-" she began but was caught off by Paul's gruff voice. The anger bubbling up in his stomach as it always did. Why hadn't this girl taken her safety in consideration?

"Then why didn't you take it in?" he practically growled out. The girl looked back at him startled but quickly fixed him with a glare of her own turning back to Sam.

"As I was saying," she gave Paul a pointed look, "I didn't have time and I figured it'd be fine, but I think Drake just took his last breath," she said dramatically, patting the hood of the car, a laughable difference from a moment ago when she was trying to beat the car into oblivion "My roommate is probably pacing a hole in the apartment." She groaned, her mood changing once again as she kicked the tire of the car.

"We have a shop a little way more; we could get it towed there, and we could fix it for you," Sam told the petite blonde. She looked up surprised at the generosity these people were showing her, and nodded her head before glaring at her car once more. Walking away she stepped up the men who all stood at least a foot taller than her and gave them a smile.

"That would be awesome, thank you," she told them all before following them back to the vehicles.

"You can ride with us," A man called out from his car.

"I'm Quill," the man said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye when she came up beside his car.

"I'm Ally," she said sticking out her hand; she gave them all a small smile as she climbed into the back of the car. She was crammed between the window of the car and the booster seat of the blonde child.

The ride was awkward and uncomfortable, poor Embry was cramped even more in the backseat even though he was taking up most of the space. No one knew what to say to the petite women they knew nothing about. When they finally got there, Paul made everyone do a double take by getting Ally's door for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly quirking her eyebrow in mistrust before she followed everyone else go inside, people jumped out of the woodwork surprising the young girl, Bailey, as she screamed in excitement.

"I'm Emily," a woman greeted when they came through the front door. The girl looked at the large mass of people as they all introduced themselves, Jared and his wife Kim, Quill and his girlfriend Claire, Brady, Leah and her boyfriend Blake, her brother Seth, Emily's husband Sam their daughter Bailey, Collin, Embry, his wife Kendall, and their son Eliot. She nodded her head politely as she was bombarded with names, but there was one more that still hadn't given her his name.

"Paul," he told her barely above a whisper she nodded at him feeling herself captivated by his dark eyes. She cleared her throat and nodded at everyone.

"I'm Ally," she told them, "I was wondering if I could use you phone to call my roommate before he has a heart attack, I always forget my cellphone at home," Emily gave the blonde women a pinched smile and led her to their house phone.

"Thank you," Ally said to her before dialing her apartment number.

"Oh my God," Grieg exclaimed, "Ally, baby, where are you?" He yelled into the phone as Ally pulled it away from her ear. In the living room she heard a low growl.

"My damn car broke," she groaned into the phone as her roommate laughed at the blonde girl through the phone. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed glaring. "Stop laughing, you fool!" glaring further until the laughing died down to chuckles.

"I told you to get it fixed last week, but do you ever listen to me?" he told her feigning hurt, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll luckily some mechanics found me and their going to fix it, but I'm stuck here until then, I'll probably get a hotel, can you survive until I get home, or do I have to call reinforcements to go and get you?" she asked him, her voice showing her fondness.

"Awe, babe, you do care, but no, I have enough hot pockets to last me at least a month," he told her proudly, her face broke out into a smile as she laughed.

"Okay, well I'll call you from wherever I end up staying," she told him

"M'kay, love you, come home soon," he told her.

"Yeah, love you too, I'll be there as soon as I can," she told him before hanging up; when she turned around she noticed that everyone's conversation had halted in order to stare at her instead. Kim cleared her throat awkwardly, and the people in the room jumped and attempted to act as if they hadn't just been spying on her conversation.

"So," Ally began "Do you know of a motel or an inn or somewhere I can stay until my car is resurrected?" she asked the people in the room, as Paul heard her from behind and his eyes looked panicked. He doesn't even know anything about her yet and she wanted to leave. Emily came over with a motherly smile on her face.

"You can just stay here, dear, the hotels around here aren't very," she paused wondering if she should badmouth the people who owned them, even though the information was true, "clean," she told her frowning, the girl grimaced and nodded her head.

"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble," Ally stated as Emily waved her off.

"It will be no trouble at all, Sam will know how long he'll need to work on the car tomorrow," she told her smiling, Bailey came bounding through the living room to jump into her mom's arms.

"Can you teach me and Eli to do a dance?" Bailey begged her, but Eliot frowned at the end of the table his hazel eyes glaring through his round glasses as he pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Dancing's for girls," Eliot whined, as his father, Embry, put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and Bailey glared at him before she returned her eyes to the dancer.

"Please, please, please," she pleaded jutting her lower lip out, Ally chuckled at the small girl and agreed. Eliot ran to his mom trying to escape the young girl as she began pulling him outside with him.

"Stop being a baby," she ground out as she pulled him even more. "It'll be fun," she tried to persuade, before he threw his hands up in the air and listened to the young girl's wishes. Ally chuckled from behind them and followed them out the door to the porch.

"We need to stretch first," she told the children gaining a groan from the small children.

"That's my least favorite part," Bailey complained.

"This whole thing is my least favorite part," Eliot shot back pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Stretching is a very fun experience, and it's super important," she explained to the kids, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" she made her voice real low as the children's eyes widened and they nodded their heads. "I hated stretching when I was little too," she said before hanging her head in shame as the children's jaws dropped. "But then I realized how important it was in order to dance, and it wasn't so bad anymore." She told them dropping to her knees as she helped them stretch. Bailey had forgotten her complaining, but Eliot still maintained to her that he did not enjoy this, and soon enough every one could see why as the small boy managed to land on his butt every five seconds. The adults couldn't help but laugh at him from the porch.

"I'm done," he told her, his voice tearful as he kicked the dirt. Ally shook her head at the small boy.

"You shouldn't give up," she told him and he kicked the dirt once more "Here let me show you something that will help," the dancer told him patiently, as she tried to show him better ways to maintain his balance.

Paul watched on the porch with Embry and some of the others as he observed his imprint. She was kind in her teachings and light in her criticisms and she had the small children laughing the whole time as she showed them new things, Paul was interrupted in his musings when Emily called out the door.

"Come on, everyone suppers ready!" Emily called outside, and the children complained about going inside, even Eliot who now stared up at the girl infatuated, Bailey come in giggling.

"Eli has a crush!" she yelled jumping in her father's arms as the young boy swiped at her.

"Do not," he whined as he went over to his dads leg whimpering as he buried his head down trying to hide his reddening face.

"Eli and Ally sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she said before a loud giggle broke out from her chest.

"I do not!" he stomped his foot, "Daddy, make her stop!" he yelled as he kept sneaking glances at the blonde girl.

"Baby, it's time to stop," Emily told her sternly as the blonde boys lip quivered, he went over to his mother and she soothed him out before they went to the table.

The blonde dancer grew tense as the food was brought in; Paul was looked over at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his low voice apparently startling her; she fixed her facial expression quickly and nodded at him.

"Yeah, but I ate before I came, and now I feel incredibly rude," she told Emily, looking away from Paul, much to his dismay, he'd never had trouble before getting girls attention. Why was the one girl he wanted attention from not giving it to him.

"That's okay dear, but are you sure you aren't hungry, I know Bailey is always starving when she's done with dance practice," Emily tried reasoning with her but the girl once more insisted that she wasn't hungry.

"Okay," Emily told her but still sounded unconvinced, she passed out the plates and the food was passed around the large men around the room digging in and soon the amount of food that could've easily fed an army had vanished.

"So where are you from?" Quill asked his mouth still half full of food.

"I'm from Port Angeles," she answered him as his girlfriend hit him over the head for talking with his mouth full, and giving him a look.

"What brought you to a performance in Forks?" Collin asked her raising his eyebrows.

"My friend asked me to," she told them simply, and they continued grilling her with questions, the girl began to look overwhelmed where she sat.

"That's enough," Paul growled at everyone halting their conversation immediately, no one wanted to tempt the werewolves temper.

"Do you need any help with the dishes, Emily?" Ally asked her as she got up and headed that way, trying to escape the curiousness of the pack. "I wanted to thank you again for your hospitality," she told her giving her a smile; Emily returned it as they did dishes in silence. When they were done, Ally asked if she could use their phone once more. Emily gave her a terse nod, heading into the living room.

"Baby, is that you?" Grieg asked overly-enthusiastically, she chuckled at the man over the phone.

"Doesn't anyone else ever call you?" she asked him smirking

"No, babe, you know there's no one but you," He sighed dramatically.

"The mechanics wife said that I could stay at their house so that's where I'll be staying, I'll find out for how long tomorrow," she told him softly.

"Okay, did you eat?" he asked carefully. The werewolves in the other room pricked up their ears.

"Yes," she told him curtly as the men in the other room exchanged looks not understanding why the young women would lie to who they thought to be her boyfriend.

"Babe," he started but trailed off.

"Leave it alone Grieg, I'll call you tomorrow, bye," she told him her brief anger showing.

"Love you," he got out briefly before she calmed down and told him she loved him as well, but before she could hang up, he said something that made her whole body go stiff.

"Wait, Al, your mom called," he said quietly, and the blonde took in a sharp breath.

"Okay, Grieg, I really have to go, I'll call you tomorrow," she clipped out and hung up the phone, one of the girls appearing behind her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her short dark hair framing her face, "I'm Leah," she reminded her. The blonde girl nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking," she told her before making her way into the room next to her relaxing her face, and her façade appeared, but the werewolves in the other room now knew better. It appeared that the blonde dancer in front of them was also an actress too.

**Well, are you guys still here? Maybe this chapter could get some more thoughts, I love reading them, you see I have this very unhealthy obsession with knowing what people this... if I only was a mind reader. Damn my mortal-ness. Feed my nosiness?**

**Here's a sneak-peek:**

_"Why do you ask so many questions?" He growled_

_"Why do you avoid them?" She shot back at the angry werewolf, "You offer to show me around, but you ignore me this whole time!" She huffed, wondering why she cared so much. Her old feelings of feeling unwanted coming back to haunt her._

**Excited yet? No? Well damn. I still love you!**

**Shout out to 20Chloe02 for reviewing the prolouge!**

**Much love, stay flawed and gorgeous,  
Xoxo,  
BlameItOnBeingGemini**


End file.
